Breathless
"Breathless"Maggie McClure confirms the song's title, also known as "Talk If You Can" or "Speak If You Can", is a song originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo. Lyrics Season 1= Since I talked to you of love Not a trace of you is there If you want to you can hide But I still can see you care Anymore Nothing that I see is clear I'm not asking very much, Just tell me that it's real I'm left here breathless Getting so careless Leaving me helpless Yeah don't you believe? If you listen I will talk Tell you what I need to say Then you'll look into my eyes. And we'll put aside these games we play You'll feel love And then you'll go after it Let the truth embrace you when you're ready to admit I'm left here breathless Getting so careless Leaving me helpless Yeah don't you believe I'm left here breathless Getting so careless Leaving me helpless Yeah don't you believe I'll understand Tell me, that you love me if you can. I'm left here breathless Getting so careless Leaving me helpless Yeah don't you believe I'm left here breathless Getting so careless Leaving me helpless Yeah don't you believe... Yeah don't you believe |-| Season 2= Is there a darkness in your mind? Like a black cloud on your day I can see you're trying to hide But you can't just run away Feel no more You can make it back again Take a loved one by the hand Don't walk the other way Shout out the feelings Sadness is stealing You'll be revealing what can set you free What can set you free |-| Spanish= Si es que no puedes hablar, no te atrevas a volver Si te quieres ocultar, tal vez, te podría ver Y el amor, que no sabe a quién, ni qué Hablarás y tu verdad te abrazará otra vez Habla si puedes, grita que sientes Dime a quién quieres y te hace feliz Si no puedes escuchar, aunque insistas hablaré Si lo quieres, mírame, y tus ojos hablarán, tal vez Sentirás el amor e irás trás él, Hablarás y tu verdad te abrazará otra vez Habla si puedes, grita que sientes, Dime a quién quieres y te hace feliz Habla si puedes, grita si temes, Dime a quién quieres y te hace feliz Abrázame, quiero despertarme y entender Habla si puedes, grita si temes, Dime a quién quieres y que haces aquí Habla si puedes, grita que sientes, Dime a quién quieres y te hace feliz Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *In Spanish, this song is called "Habla Si Puedes" (Talk If You Can). *Violetta wrote this song to try to figure out who was better for her: Tomas or Leon. *The title of the song was revealed by Camila when she was rehearsing with Leon. *Herman and Jade heard Violetta singing this song at a charity event but Herman didn't realize that it was Violetta singing, and Jade didn't tell him because then Violetta wouldn't support their marriage. *Camila thought that this song was about her and Francesca's friendship, and how they were fighting over Broduey but it was actually about Violetta's love for Tomas and Leon. *The Spanish version of this song is on the first Violetta album, even though it is from the second part of Season 1. *The video for the Spanish version of this song was released for the first time on the TV show "Zapping Zone". Tini in Zapping Zone *This is the third song Violetta wrote. The first two were "I Love You" and "This Is My World". *The lyrics of this song changed completely when Angie sang it in the second season. *The English version of this song is sung by Maggie McClure in the first season. *Leon, Diego, Maxi and Andres made a rock version of this song for Pablo's assignment. References Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs